My Life In Forks
by N.S.T
Summary: Mina Donney has just moved to Forks,Washington. Her mom died in a car crash. When Mina meets Jacob Black, her life is forced into the world of vampires and werewolves. Will Mina be what Bella is to Edward? First story please be nice. Mina's PoV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Perfect Stranger

I never got the real reason why we moved. Or why here,of all places. Why this rainy little town, named after a piece of silverware? Why Forks, Washington? When I asked my dad, John, why were we moving all he said was,

"Just a new place to get some writing ideas, not to mention a little peace and quite as well." The thing is John hasn't wrote a single sentence since mom died. That the only reason I could come up with. A fresh start. Now we are driving through what I thought looked like broccoli.

Everything was green. It was raining so hard that was all I could make out. We were driving at the same slow pace, which was fine with me. A silver car zoomed past us. I gripped the seatbelt and squeezed my eyes shut I wasn't about to have a panic attack now.

"Calm down Mina, everything is going to be all right." Shawn said reassuringly. Shawn was my brother and best friend. I nodded my head, and took a deep calming breath. We stopped at a old looking house. It was brown, the paint was peeling and the grass needed cut. It was hard for me to believe that this was our new home.

"Well come to your new home." John annouced. He said 'your' instead of 'our' like he wasn't going to live here. I sighed as I pulled up my hood. I walked up to the very small front porch. John pulled a key from his pocket and open the door. The room was dark, so I seached the wall for a light switch. I found one and flicked it on. I guessed this was the living room since it had all our living room funiture in it. John had came down here a week ago so he could move all the funiture in. The floors were wood, back at California there was carpeting. The walls were white. Every room looked the same. I walked up to the room John told me that was mine. It too, had wooden floors and white walls. I was pretty happy the walls were white, that meant I could paint them. I put down some boxes I had carried upstairs. I went down stairs to bring up my other boxes.

"So do you like your new room, Mina?" John asked . He put down a large box.

"Yeah, its nice." I picked up a box with my name on it. "I'll think I paint it sometime."

John nodded his head and kept bring in boxes.

"Good." He kept his eyes on his work. I knew why, I looked to much like my mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After unpacking everything we went to a diner. We didn't have any food so I made a mental note to go to the gorcery store tomorrow.The diner was called Danny's. Inside it had neon lights and pictures of Elvis. I couldn't help but giggle. We sat down at a booth with fake red leather. Two booth down was a group of rowdy boys. They looked like full grown men but they were acting like teenage boys. Their were a couple of people sitting in the chairs up front. The group of boys looked indian. They all had golden skin and black hair.

"What can I do for ya'll?" the waitress asked.

"A water please." I said, looking down at the table.

"And what would you like to eat?" She said with a friendly smile.

"Just fries please." She took Shawn and John's order and walked away. I took out my sketch book and started to draw. I start to draw the neon signs on the wall, when the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Ya'll food will be here in a little." She said. I took a sip of water and conitued my sketch.

"What are you drawing now, Mina?" Shawn took a peek over my shoulder while I was working.

"Just the diner wall." I replied. I was just finishing up my sketch when the food came.

"Wow, that some good drawing there, girl." She complimented.

"Thanks," I said slyly. I took a bite of fries and finished my sketch. I left the sketch book open and listened to Shawn and John's conversation.

"So I was thinking, I came up with a idea about a boy who moves to a town and finds something out," John said

" Finds what, though. " I said, I took another sip of my water.

" I'm not sure yet, but I have a feeling that it's a start. " I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know anything about writing, I was a artist. I drank the rest of my water, and played with the straw.

" Nice drawing. " I jumped and spilled the cup of ice. I cursed under my breath as I stared to put the ice back in the cup. I turned to face a boy. He had russet and long black hair. His smile was cheesey but the he was still handsome.

"Thanks." I wiped off the table with a napkin. Some more boys came over.

"I'm guessing your new here." One of them said. He was biggest of them. "I'm Sam." He put out a hand. John got up and shook his hand.

"Hello. I'm John Donney. These are my kids, Mina and Shawn." John said. I smiled at the boys shyly.

"This is Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil. We're from La push, the Indian reservation."

"Cool. Does it always rain like this?" Shawn asked. I didn't have the courage to make small talk with strangers.

"Yeah. It's very rare that we have sunny days." The one think named Jacob said. "I got to go you guys, Billy will kill me if I don't check in with him." They agreed with Jacob.

"Well, we're leaving. Maybe we will see you down at the beach." Sam said.

"Probably." John said . Shawn and John waved as they walked out the diner. I smiled shyly at Jacob, he smiled back. Jacob was handsome, I couldn't lie about that, but I barely even know him. To me, he was just the perfect stranger.

**Thats it. There might be some grammar mistakes, I'm sorry about that. Anywho, I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Give me some advice, tell me what I did wrong, anything. Please don't be harsh this is my first story. Thank a bunch!!!**

**Rose a.k.a. roses-tears-ice cream :-D**


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2

Dreams

When we got home, I went straight to bed. It had been a long day, plus I had a lot on my mind. Jacob. What made Jacob so different from the other boys? He was like any other guy, if you don't count the fact that he looks 25 when Jacob is probably 16. I sighed. I pulled out some sweats and a tank top. I walked over to the linen closet and got a towel.

The bathroom walls were white, with blue tiles in the middle. The bathroom was the only room different flooring. Instead of wood there was blue linoleum. I turned on the hot water and waited. I pulled my hair out of the messy pony tail. I stepped into the shower. The hot water loosened my sore joints. For a moment, I forgot the about all cares of the world, only to have them return once I turn the water off. I got out of the shower and wrapped my elf in a towel. I whipped off the mirror to see my refection. My long, silvery blonde hair clung to the sides of my face. I was an exact replica of my mother; the only difference was our eyes. My eyes are very strange. They were almost purple. I brushed through my wet hair and brushed my teeth. I took one last glance at myself before I went to bed. I looked nothing like John or Shawn. John had brown hair and green eyes, so did Shawn. I remember once, asking John if he adopted me. I chuckled at the thought.

I walked back into my room and flopped down on the bed. I just now took the time to take a good look at my new room. On the north side of the room was a wide window, out looking the forest. On the east side was my desk with my laptop and Ipod sitting on top of it. Right across was my bed with a plain purple bed spread. I got under my covers and lay on my side. I started hummed the song my mom use to sing, soon I was fast asleep.

I was driving down the road with my mom. We had just left our friend's house. We were driving pretty fast; it didn't bother me back then.

"I really hope will make it home before Thanksgiving." I said. I couldn't hide the worry in my voice.

"Don't worry Mina, with my crazy driving we'll be home in no time." We laughed. A song came on that I knew and I sang along with it. My mom started to sing with me. We were so catch up in the moment, that we didn't see the truck that was heading straight for us.

"MOM! WATCH OUT!!" I cried out, but it was too late. My hands went straight up to cover my face. I screamed as I felt the car and truck smash together. My head banged off the window. I could feel the blood pour down my face, the car was side ways. I screamed again as another car hit us in the rear. I felt the car crumple up under me, bending my leg with it. I let out an ear piercing scream as I heard the crack of the bone. I was in so much pain. I cried and wailed. I looked over at my mom. She wasn't moving. Blood cover her face._ No, no, no. _I thought. I reached over with my good hand.

"Mom? Mom?!" I cried out. "Please don't die Mom! Please!"

I woke up with a cold sweat. My breathing was uneven. My hands were shaking. I got up. My knees threaten to give out on me. I walk to the bathroom. My face was pale and I was covered in sweat. I turned on the cold water and got in the shower. I didn't even bother getting undressed, I was too weak. My knees finally gave out and I fell on the shower floor. I choked out a sob. I cried for what seemed like years. When I couldn't produce anymore tears, I got out the shower. I changed into some dry clothes, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

------------------------------------OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-------------------------------------------

I woke up all groggily from last night. I stumbled down to the floor from the air mattress. I groaned when I looked at the clock.

"Why did I have to wake up at 4:37 in the morning?" I asked myself. I got off the floor and grabbed my Victoria Secret's PINK sweats. Even though it said on the butt PINK they were white. **(A/n I have a pair of green ones. They are so comfy!!) **I grabbed a black tank top and a blue hoodie.

I wobbled to the linen closet; not fully awake. I grabbed my favorite towel; the purple and fluffy one. I stumbled to the bathroom and made the shower really cold. I undressed and jumped into the shower.

"Holy shit! That's cold." I exclaimed. My hand went start to my mouth; I usual don't swear. I shrugged it off and continued to take my ice shower. I jumped out of the shower fully awake. I got change in my clothes and tried to brush my hair. It was in knots from all the twisting and turning from last night. I pulled my wet hair into a pony tail. I ran to my room and snatched up my Ipod.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed one of the granola bars that were left from the road trip. I searched through one of the boxes looking for a piece of paper. I finally found a crumpled piece at the bottom of the box. I smooth it out.

_Dad,_

_I went for a run. I have my cell phone so don't worry. I'll be back in a little._

_Mina_

I stuck my cell phone and Ipod in my pocket. I turned on my Ipod to Let the Flames Begin by Paramore. I open the door and started to run.

_**What a shame we all became such fragile broken things  
A memory remains, just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin**_

Oh glory  
Oh glory

I ran faster passing trees and houses; I didn't care were I ended up.

_**This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what we'll be, ohh glory**_

Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret, such selfishness  
My pain and all the trouble caused, no matter how long  
I believe that there's hope

The air came out in even breaths. It was tiny puffs of mist when it came out.

_**Buried beneath it all, and...  
Hiding beneath it all, and...**_

_**Growing beneath it all, and**_

_**This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing oh  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory**_

I didn't realize that I was passing the diner that we ate at last night. I didn't notice that I wasn't in Forks, but La Push.

_**Reaching as i sink down into light(to light)  
Reaching as i sink down into light(to light)**_

This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing oh  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory

I stopped when I realize that I was at the beach.

"How did I get here?" I questioned myself. I pulled out the earphones and stuffed them in my pocket. I walked up to the sand and sat down. I played with the sand around me. The ocean breeze was cool unlike the air in Calfornia. I sighed. I'll have to get use to this place. The sun was hidden behind the gray clouds. I laid back and watched the never moving clouds. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves crash againest eachother. I took deep calming breaths, while trying to slow down my heart.

I opened my eyes only to see a pair looking back down at me. I screamed and jumped to my feet.

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me to death!" I started to scream profanities at him in french. I was so angry that I didn't realize who he was. I stopped my rant and looked at him.

"Jacob Black?" He was wearing no shirt, and ripped jeans. I think he was showing off is muscles because I knew no one in their mind would be walking around bare-chested.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"No… should I be?" He said like it was the obvious thing in the world. "your name is Mina. Why are you down here in 6 o'clock in the morning, Mina?"

"I woke up and decided to go for a run since I couldn't go back to sleep." I replied. He just laughed.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"I would love a ride home." I gave him small smile and walked behind him to a red car thingy.

"Wow, that's a strange car."

"Don't make fun of my baby. I put him together, somewhat by myself." He gave a big cheesy smile. I laughed and opened the passenger door.

"Jacob, I'm going to trust you to not do anything fun. Got it?" He gave me a thumbs up signling that it was clear. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window as the car started.

It was strange, I felt completely safe with Jacob even though I barely know him. He joked a lot and was really funny. I liked laughing with him. I got to know Jacob a little better. He liked being called Jake; he said his brith name is too proper. Soon we were in front of my sleeping house.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake." I leaned over and gave him a hug. He was really warm; like running a fever warm. I just shrugged it off and got out of the car.

"Hey," Jake called, "come back down to the beach sometime." He smiled.  
"Sure thing, Jake." I shut the door and walked up to my front door. I turned around to Jake to waved goodbye. He gave me his signature cheesy smile and drove off.

For some strange reason, I was looking forward to seeing Jake again.

**Okay so that's the second chapter that we've all been waiting for. Thank you twilightluver001 for telling me how to get another chapter up!! Thanks 4 reading please review!!**** Sorry for any spelling mistakes!!**

**-rose :-P **


End file.
